The Beast Within
by Norden.50
Summary: Following the re-emergence of the Super Hero within America darker powers turn their eyes onto the world's superpower, threatening to turn a Cold War hot. Within this turbulent period of espionage and sabotage Violet finds herself caught in the middle of this struggle between superpowers as she comes to terms with her powers and desires. Violet romance with Original Character
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

There was silence throughout the house, Bob and Helen starred motionlessly at the television, the black and white screen flickered as the view of a court room was the sole fixation of the Parr's. Quietly a judge read over the verdict of a jury, Helen instinctively squeezed Bob's hand, their rings connecting as she bit her lower lip. With the nod of the judge the camera pans over to a reporter, his slick hair and glasses cause the lens to flare, almost distracting the couple from the momentous words he spoke.

"With this simple nod the judge will now speak the words many have so long come to desire," the camera is overtaken in a flurry of movement as the aged judge adjust his glasses.

"I think we can all say that in our rash decisions eighteen years ago we were reacting in fear to a force we had no control over. We reacted as all humans react when presented with anything we cannot comprehend; fear, anger and hostility and for this I must apologise for our actions that we took in this very courtroom. While we cannot turn back the clock, we can start by rescinding the Super Hero act and allow these brave member and individuals to return to society and do the thing they do best, protect and serve humanity. I hereby am pleased to announce that a jury of our peers will allow Supers to be in society, free of persecution and hatred. Welcome back Supers, I hope we can start down the long road of reconciliation that you so deserve." With that the Parrs silently turned to each, the noise of the television becoming white noise, and smiled softly.

"I think this means we are back in business," Bob said, staring into his wife's lovely eyes.

"Well, I think this calls for celebration," Helen coyly responds, walking her fingers up her husband's majestic muscles. This only elects a chuckle from her husband as he slowly stand up to his full cyclopean height and leans over picking his smaller wife into his arms and gently carries her through the halls of their new into their bedroom. The door closes silently, leaving the house void of sound.

-I-

Violet could only feel her heart flutter as the intercom blares the most important announcement of her life throughout the school, the judge's speech. With the last sentence the speaker crackles dead, the rest of the class returns to their work quietly, largely indifferent to the announcement. However, she could not return, she could do what she wanted, she no longer had to hide. Part of her wants to leap forth, scream her true identity, but fear still stopped her. She always wanted to be in the background, it was, is and will most likely always be her personality, and this desire stops her from jubilantly shouting her pleasures, all it allows her to do is to drift off into thought.

A young woman, slender and raven haired, leaps through the tops of roofs, dodging chimneys and air vents. The bad guy, a man coincidently dressed in black with white letter on his chest simply reading 'bad', turns around, twirling a heavily greased mustache. He clutches his ill-gotten diamonds closely, but slowly his eyes open in fear as the young women lands in front of him, she smirks as she stands to her full voluptuous height.

"So we meet again Wraith, I hate to disappoint you, but you aint capturing me you skinny little do-gooder!" The man exclaims as spittle flies from his lips. The so called Wraith simply cracks her knuckles and with a small gust of wind vanishes into the cool night air. The man looks frantically as he slowly draws a bowie-knife, he twirls it leisurely in his hands as he looks around, beads of sweat collect along his brow while he licks his lips. "Well come on now, don't keep me waiting!"

"Hate to disappoint," a voice softly calls out from behind him. The man whips into a flurry of motion, the large knife stabbing, slicing and slashing the air, hoping to see a spurt of blood or hear a cry of pain he continues his frantic dance. After several minutes he bends over, panting and sweating he looks up to see the gorgeous women leaning against the wall. "You done?" As she speaks her leg lashes out, connecting with his jaw. The force sends him, the knife and the diamonds scattering throughout the alley. With a simple thump he collapses in a heap. Confident, she struts over and leans over, "Tsk, tsk don't you know you never win." He coughs and looks up, blood running out of his jaw.

"Well little lady," he says hacking up blood, "today is my lucky day." A soft click emanates from his left hand as the Wraith's eyes open wide at the sight of the small muzzle, "Bye, bye ghostie," the muzzle flashes.

-I-

The bell shatters the epic, as Violet visibly jumps in her chair, electing scattered giggles from some of the more privileged girls. Violet quickly gathers her school materials and stuffs them into a bag, after she slings it across her shoulder and walks briskly through the halls and out of the school. Her feet slap the sidewalk as she walks home, her mind swimming in possibilities and dreams.

-I-

A heavy wooden door opens, smoke billows out as a large, boorish man walks in. He stops in front of a large desk. He squints as the large window behind the desk floods the dingy office in a sickly yellow light, illuminates a bust of Stalin on the desk. A rolling chair slowly spins a bald man faces the new comer. The bald man slowly chews a cigar, "Comrade, what news do you bring?"

"It is as you predicted, when pressured by forces beyond their control they turned to their extraordinary citizens. In fact comrade, they have openly groveled to their formally ostracized populations with numerous television apologies, ceremonies and even official mandates from their president's office authorising numerous search and reconciliation bills to find and subsidize the activates of these 'super heroes'." The bald man nods slowly at the report.

"I am glad my predictions were correct, have there been any movements on the front of militarizing this population?" The larger man simply shakes his head. "Good, good. I trust our corps are ready to move out?" The large man silently nods. "Send in Geo then, I wish to speak with him." The large man, like mechanization nod and leaves the room. Silence fills the sickly room as the bald man slowly puffs the fine Cuban. Slowly the silence is broken by heavy footfalls as man who can only be described as monstrous enters the room. The bust of the former tyrant wobbles on the desk and almost falls before the mythical monster stops, his blank stare bores into the bald, unblinking, man. With a deep rumble the titan speaks

"Comrade, what is the reason for this summons? You have interrupted my training." Licking his lips the bald man stands, his pudginess jiggles with his movement,

"I interrupted you for this," he slaps a plain folder in front of the giant, "read it Geo, your assignment begins now." The giant with dexterity, that appears to be unnatural to his size, gingerly lifts the folder and leafs through the papers.

"This is my assignment? Integration? Espionage? This is not what I trained to do, this is not what you have invested my peoples' food into making!" bellows the giant, his fist slamming into the desk, shattering it and the bust of in the process. The splinters fly past the bald man face, while blood trickles out of the wounds on Geo's fist. While he brushes his coat the bald man turns,

"It is for the sake of your family that I though you would desire this assignment, you are not only protecting and serving your country from this new threat, but you are also protecting your family from any harm that could perceivably come if this new facet of American opposition goes uncontested. So what is your answer Geo?" Geo bows, leaning down to the shattered remnants of the bust and slowly picks them up as he contemplates his answer,

"I understand comrade, I will complete my task with the greatest of patriotism and devotion to the motherland." As the words leave his lips the marble he cradles slowly liquefies under his gaze until the image of the man of steel reforms and is whole once more. "I leave for Metroville."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dashiell sprints towards his destination, his prizes clutched closely to his chest while his pursuers hound his every step. While he wishes for the opportunity to fully let go and let the wind whistle though his hair, this desire, unlike most times, was not in the foreground of his mind. This desire was pushed back into his sub conscious as the foreground of his head raced with the new possibilities that had recently presented to themselves this afternoon. However, this train of thought quickly became de-railed as his pursers managed to wrap their large hands and arms around his waist not only causing him to crash painfully into the dirt under their weight, but his prize was also taken from his grip. Dashiell could only stare in shock at this amateur mistake, he was better than this, at least he thought he was. A sharp exhaling of air escapes his lungs, partially due to his defeat, but primarily due to the weight of the multiple men pressing down on him. In a single futile effort Dash reaches out, his fingertips barley grazing his brown prize before a sound of utter humiliation pierces the air, a whistle. A heavy groan emanates from bodies above him as the weight slowly lifts, a hand reaches out to the small young man with a chuckle,

"Hey D, you sure aint that fast today man, you all right?" As Dash grasps the hand, he rises to eye level with the slime, but wiry frame of his shot time friend Alex. His perpetual grin still plastering his freckled, tanned face. Dash only responds with a shrug as a lumbering figure slowly approaches from behind,

"Parr! What the hell was that? I know dam well you are faster than that! If you can't run with effort in practice why in the hell should I put you on the field! I mean hell, most seniors would kill to have your spot fresh! So I will not tolerate this sloppy play, now get up and get your ass in the end zone!" Throughout this verbal conflagration Dash was simply mesmerised by the ways in his coach's flab managed to mimic the waves of an ocean. An ocean where Dash was at that moment, sitting on the beach. The sun baking his skin while some scantily clad waitress pours him a tropical drink, however, the fantasy is quickly shattered as the bark of the coach overrides the gentle crashing of the waves. With a sigh Dash goes back the huddle, the same play, the same pattern. This time, however, Dash smiles, knowing full well he will not only get to the end zone, but he will guarantee his starting spot on the team.

-I-

While the high school students run on the grass, resuming their practice, a black sedan slowly pulls away. Its passengers exchange glances of humor while the female right of the driver lights a cigarette and slowly drags on it, a plume of smoke escaping her finely defined nostrils and ruby lips. She slowly brushes her auburn hair aside and smirks at her large, burly compatriot with the heavy set brow and thick beard.

"So, my dear husband do you think of our chances for success?" The man simply glowers at the forth word out of the sentence.

"Don't call me that, you know how I hate it."

"Oh come on, you know we have our roles to play, you just need to be flexible," the woman says, her voice softening as she softly blows on her 'husband's' ear. This only causes his one set of knuckles to whiten on the wheel while his other hand brushed her away.

"I was not given this assignment because of flexibility, and frankly I do not see why you of all people are needed. Me and Geo alone would have been more than adequate for this assignment!" This short speech accompanies numerous slaps of the steering wheel, while the man weaves through traffic.

"Well comrade, quite simply I am needed to add a certain, oh how you say, feminine mystique." Her comrade simply shrugs.

"Well in that case, I still don't understand why they brought in another Serbian, I mean one is more than enough."

"Oh come on, not even you can be this daft. Turn left, Geo is awaiting his pick up," the man quickly turns, cutting off a small red car. "I mean we are to pose as refugees, and how many families do you know would leave without their mother," the man simply grunts, dismissing the line of conversation. Oblivious to the tone of the grunt, or not caring, the women continues the conversation, "finally, how many Serbian teenagers do you know that have fled the Grand Socialist Republics with two Russian parents." Silence permeates the car, only broken up by the purr of the engine. The man finally groans and nods as the car slows to a stop along the curb. Without a second of hesitance the door opens and a large young man clambers into the back, his knees pressing deeply into the back of the female's seat, electing a soft moan of discomfort from the passenger. "So Geo, how was the scouting?"

"It was adequate, I found the girl. As the report suspected she is distracted and untrained. Not only was she unable to even notice my movements, but her footfalls are of one who is an amateur in the field." The young man states as he stares out the window, his eyes counting the people on the street. His counting only stopping to stare at various shop windows, while his two 'parents' chuckle at the formality of the youth's reports.

"Well then, I will take this as pleasant tidings then my large, burly Boyars. Very, very pleasant tidings," smoke wafts out of her mouth while her words slither towards her 'family' while the car makes its way through traffic and on its way home.

-I-

A red car pulls into the driveway of the Parr's as Violet turns the corner and maintains her brisk pace towards her house. As her feet step onto the driveway an obviously irate Helen exits the car, slamming the door hard enough to cause the small vehicle to shudder. This causes Violet to stop before approaching her mother tentatively,

"Hey mom, you okay?" Helen simply sighs and smile weakly,

"Sorry Vi, just horrible traffic today. Some person almost caused an accident today by cutting me off. Also, could you garb some bags and help me take them in?" With a shrug the young woman grabs several bags full of produce and dairy products and follows her mother into the house. Helen, using her elbow, rings the doorbell. During the silence that ensued while the two wait for Bob to open the door, Helen turns to her daughter, "So honey, how was your day?" Violet shrugs,

"Not bad, I mean in terms of schooling, but otherwise it was great. I mean, did you and dad hear the announcement today?" Helen nods,

"Yes, amazing isn't it? Your father and I were simply flabbergasted by the fact that it happened so soon, I mean, we both knew that eventually you and your brothers would get the same opportunities we had growing up, but," her pause indicates all Violet needs to hear. With a smile, she sets down her bag and embraces her mother in a paternal hug.

"Its ok mom, I understand," Helen's lips slowly crack into a smile as she wraps her arms around her angel. "Though does this mean I get to drive now? I mean I have to find a way to get to those scenes of the crime." Her daughter's question breaks the moment of tranquillity, which is further shattered by the large frame of her husband opening the door.

"Well I hope I am not interrupting some sort of bonding moment." The two women break the embrace and gather up their bags of produce and dairy,

"No dear, just interrupting me telling your daughter no," Violet rolls her eyes as they all walk into the house. As the door closes, a black sedan slowly pulls up towards the driveway.


End file.
